Poison Ivy (Batman
In 1997 superhero film Batman & Robin, Uma Thurman plays Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, a botanist who becomes a crazed eco-terrorist after Woodrue attempts to kill her by pushing her into vials of chemicals, poisons and toxins, which replace her blood with aloe, her skin with chlorophyll and filled her lips with venom, making her kiss deadly. She also uses pheromones which make men fall in love with her. She is loosely based on the comic book character. Plot Birth At a Wayne Enterprises lab in Brazil, the botanist Dr. Pamela Isley is working under the deranged Dr. Jason Woodrue, experimenting with the Venom drug. She witnesses Woodrue use the formula to turn the violent, but diminutive, convicted serial murderer Antonio Diego into a hulking monstrosity dubbed "Bane". Woodrue and Isley argue over the use of the drug which ends when Woodrue attempts to kill her by overturning a shelf of various toxins. Despite Woodrue's efforts, she is resurrected, transforming into the beautiful and seductive Poison Ivy before exacting revenge; she kills Woodrue with her poisonous kiss, and sets fire to the lab, leaving it to burn down while she escapes with Bane. She finds that Wayne Enterprises funded Woodrue, thus she appropriates Bane as a muscle-bound thug, taking him with her to Gotham City. Seducing the Masses Wayne Enterprises presents a new telescope for Gotham Observatory at a press conference interrupted by Isley. She proposes a project that could help the environment, but Bruce declines her offer, which would kill millions of people. That night, a charity event is held by Wayne Enterprises with special guests, Batman and Robin, and she decides to use her abilities to seduce them. On top of a tribal-themed "mouth" overlooking the crowd, adorned in a fluffy magenta gorilla costume, she performed a strip-tease. Dousing the crowd - and the Dynamic Duo, her intended targets - with concentrated pheromones (which she referred to as "love-dust"), Isley had the room enraptured by her. Making her way down to the stage where Batman & Robin waited Isley introduced herself to her adoring masses as "Poison Ivy". She seduced them both in turn with her love-dust and her seductively poisonous charms, offering them sexual pleasures. She then takes the Heart of Isis necklace and then offers a evening of her company for the winner, saying that whoever won would be able to see her how she was at the moment, and also be naked for the winner. This causes the Dynamic Duo inciting them to fight one another for her affections. Before she can take matters further, however, her designs are thwarted with the untimely arrival of Mr. Freeze causing the pair to combat him rather themselves. She watched Freeze with both admiration and disgust, as he defeated Batman and Robin and wrenched the necklace from her. To her surprise, her love dust would have no effect on Freeze, who inadvertantly foiled her plans. Ivy then took her leave as well, but not before blowing a kiss to an enamored Robin. poison-ivy_110839_4_med.jpg|''Striptease'' th-43.jpeg|''Stage Dive'' giphyPI2.gif|''Blowing a kiss'' 6482427-giphy.gif|''Wink'' Batman-and-Robin-batman-and-robin-1997-23702630-640-384.png|''Poisonous Positioning'' 51101344-594x594.jpg|''Chill honey bunney. This is a robbery. Be cool.'' Ivy & Ice Ivy and Bane made their way to the abandoned Turkish Baths, where they defeated the previous inhabitants.Redecorating the place, Ivy plants seeds then plants started to instantly grow. Ivy then planned to break Freeze out of Arkham Asylum. Ivy infiltrated Arkham Asylum in an effort to break out Freeze who had recently been incarcerated there. Immediately upon seeing Ivy the stationed guards in his cell were smitten with her. Sheepishly, one of them told Ivy to not mind them and converse freely with Freeze. Repulsed by him Poison Ivy responded with a dose of her love-dust further enamoring him. Flirting as she dosed the second Ivy claimed she "didn't mind him at all". Stopping under a light Ivy playfully basks in their deep affection for her for a brief moment as she seduces them both before turning her focus on one. Seductively remarking how she's "to die for" Ivy leans lips pursed to kiss one of the guards. Eagerly he offers no resistance as Ivy plants her lips on his and steals his life away with a brief poison kiss. Freeze expresses his admiration of her abilities. Ivy proposes a pairing between them, offering to set him free as an incentive. 屏幕截图(19).png|''Disposable Heroes'' ParallelMelodicCheetah-size_restricted.gif|''A threeway with cops'' AlarmedWanDarklingbeetle-size_restricted.gif|''Delivery for the govenor of California'' HonestPossibleHaddock-max-1mb.gif|''"You never told me you had a wife!"'' Ivy & Robin The trio made for Freeze's hideout to pick up some things of Freeze's, along with his terminally-ill wife whom he had frozen in stasis until he can find a cure for her disease. Unfortunately Freeze's escape had reached the Dynamic Duo and they were there along with the police. Both parties split-up with Poison Ivy and Bane distracting Batman & Robin and rescuing his wife while Freeze recovered his much-needed power diamonds from the police. Luring them to the basement with the scent of her love-dust, Ivy seduced one of the pair starting with Robin while Bane held off Batman. Now knowing of her evil nature, Robin tried to stop her but Ivy was unfazed, seducing him with her love-dust, silencing him into a love-struck stupor. Reinforcing her influence over the young hero Ivy offered to kiss him, Robin offering no resistance to her. Before they could get far, Bane knocked Batman to the floor nearby snapping them out of their moment. Robin, momentarily breaking of Ivy's spell faced off against Bane in his mentor's stead with Ivy turned attentions to Batman, blowing her dust in his face and attempting to kiss him. Unfortunately Batman was a much more stronger-willed opponent than Robin and despite being pinned down by her he was wily to her charms and stopped her from trying to kiss him. Before Batman could arrest Ivy however Bane saved her by attacking him from behind. As Bane held Batman, Ivy gave Batman a quick hug and asked him to not make a mess when he died. While they resumed their battle Ivy sought out Robin, whom Bane had momentarily defeated. Waiting till he was on his feet she resumed her seduction of him blowing yet another dose of her lovedust in his face and backed him against a nearby railing. She spoke to him of moving out of Batman's shadow and being his own man with his own "Robin-signal". At her mercy, Ivy held Robin in her arms and moved in to kiss him with his defenses all but deteriorated. Unfortunately for her Batman stopped them, moments before their lips could meet. Knowing that Batman was onto her Ivy made moves to escape as Batman tried to explain why she was so dangerous but thanks to her charms the spell on Robin was indefinite and he fought Batman over her "honour" to Ivy's amusement—not believing his claims of her "poison kiss". Ivy and Bane escaped unchallenged with the distracted crime-fighters too busy with one another to pursue them. In his misplaced anger Robin cuts his ties with Batman due to the villainess's manipulations of his now-fragile emotions truly believing Poison Ivy loved him as he did her.Before she left however Ivy pulled the plug on Freeze's wife leaving her to die so that Freeze would be easily manipulated by her with no "competition" as she put it. Returning to her now-blooming garden lair Ivy told the waiting of his wife's death- claiming that Batman deactivated her. Freeze angrily accused her of lying until Ivy gave him proof- a necklace she scavenged from the woman's corpse. As expected by her manipulation Freeze flew into a rage proclaiming to kill Batman & Robin in revenge. Using his grief and anger, Ivy twisted him into turning his wrath to the entire world, in turn giving her free reign to rule the world with her mutated plants, a natural by-product of her own creation, leaving them the only two humans left in the world. Brimming with vengeance and Freeze agreed. 屏幕截图(80).png 屏幕截图(86).png|''Plans foiled by Batman'' 屏幕截图(108).png|''Defining 'tripping sensually' IMG 6568 PI.jpg FeistyGleefulIndri-max-1mb.gif 屏幕截图(179).png AshamedHarmlessCornsnake-max-1mb.gif 屏幕截图(196).png|Ivy performing Fellatio'' 屏幕截图(198).png|''Skills'' Red Costume Robin responds to Ivy's call as she knew he would having alluded sending a Robin-signal for him in her last seduction of him. She waited deep inside her lair and as he drew to the heart she revealed herself; a great bud opened where she lay voluptuously for him within a massive flower at the end of a lily-pad strewn pond; the mistress of all she surveyed, wearing a new red dress just for Robin. Beckoning him to her Robin made his way across the pond. Laying down beside her Ivy began to seduce the sidekick once more.Robin tries to pry information about Freeze from her in an effort to find out whether she can be trusted and Ivy asks for him to kiss her and she'll tell him. Telling her he'll kiss her if she tells him, Ivy tells him Freeze's plan with belief that he won't live to make use of the knowledge. After she divulges the info Robin tries to take leave, hurriedly reasoning that he has to stop him. But before he can escape Ivy quickly grabs him and pulls him back to her and innocently strokes his chin with a finger, tenderly cooing "One kiss, my love. For luck..." curling a devilish, seductive smile on her lips. Alone and unable to resist her, Robin silently submits to her charms. At her mercy at last, Poison Ivy lays a hand on the hero's face and languidly leans in for a kiss, Robin following suit and closes his eyes. Ivy smirks evilly to herself as their lips finally meet and drops morbidly as they share a passionate kiss. giphyPI.gif Uma28.jpg 39_batman_and_robin_comics90.jpg|''Comic book adaptation of the scene'' Defeated and Humiliated After a brief moment Ivy pulls away from their kiss and reveals with mock-"sadness" her true, deadly nature to him, while rubbing noses with him and gently stroking his chin, and gleefully condemns him to his quickly-coming death. Unfortunately for her, Robin had been playing along with her from the very moment he stepped into her lair and was prepared for her. Wearing a protective film on his own lips rendered him immune from the deadly effects of her poison, allowing him to survive a kiss from her. Momentarily stunned by the revelation, Ivy angrily shoved Robin from her throne and into the lily pond leaving him to the underwater vines to drown him. Ivy leapt from her throne and mockingly waved goodbye to the drowning hero and taunted him "See ya!", ending their would-be relationship. Trying to escape Ivy is stopped in her tracks by Batman, whom had apparently came with Robin, but a shocked Ivy quickly incapacitated him the help of her plants. After briefly taunting him she made moves to leave once before a third figure, an unknown Bat-costumed woman, Batgirl, broke through a skylight and confronted her. Ivy tried to defeat her but was unable to match her opponent's fighting prowess, ending up on her backside from a swift kick. While on the ground, Batgirl accused her of using feminine wiles and Poison Ivy unabashedley agreed. She then pulled a switch-blade on her and gloatingly revealed she killed the wife of Freeze but was quickly disarmed and kicked multiple times, becoming trapped within her own flower-bed that she and Robin had flirted on. The flower bed began to quiver and Ivy's legs were left dangling inside the pod as she hissed. Ivy was left in this condition thereafter for the police until her eventual incarceration. Poison Ivy is left in a disheveled and maddened state plucking the petals of a flower sadly playing the old "loves me, loves me not" game. She's interrupted by the surprise emergence of Mr. Freeze within her cell. Originally pleased to see her "partner-in-crime" she quickly learns that he knows that it was her who had tried to kill his wife. With that he declares that he has come to make her life a living hell, to her stunned horror. th-45.jpeg|''Kicked to the floor'' Batman-and-Robin-batman-and-robin-1997-23731742-500-300.png|''Batgirl: "Using feminine wiles to get what you want?" Ivy grimaces.'' Poison_Ivy_vs_Batgirl_(Comic_Adaptation).jpg|''"You're about to become compost"'' Poison_Ivy_Defeated_(Comic_Adaptation).jpg|''She needs to fall into her plant'' th-44.jpeg|''Ivy writhing as the clitoral hood and labia minora were pulsating'' Gallery th-41.jpeg Bat UmaThurman Ivy.jpg S-l1600-2-0.jpg Poison-Ivy-batman-and-robin-1997-18776956-500-447.jpg|''Admittedley, the plants were plastic'' s-l1600Poison.jpg|'Rocafella Records' uma-thurman-poison-ivy-vintage-8x10-photo-photograph-4-batman-robin.jpg th-42.jpeg Ivy_and_Bane_2.jpg Ivy_and_Bane_3.jpg PIvintageshot2.png PIBRvintage.png 76657C45-38F9-4CE2-BCCC-A47A3109C6ED.jpeg 3380C598-D723-4FFE-8748-485BCFD02D2C.jpeg A9A842C6-62DE-4619-A181-61FCCAB56195.jpeg D214C118-1E7E-4262-99D1-860F42F6CB61.jpeg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Redhead Category:Betrayer Category:1990s Category:The Vamp Category:Forced Kissing Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Boss Category:Hegemony Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Scientist Category:Coward Category:Devious Category:Jealous Category:Boots Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Leotard Category:Opera Gloves Category:Sunglasses Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Nail Polish Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Alias Category:Catfight Category:Evil Laugh Category:High Libido Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Villain's Lover Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Accidental Defeat Category:Femme Fatale Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Failed Seduction Category:Prison Uniform Category:Murderer